In recent years, such a technique is known that a display object associated with one application or each of multiple applications is displayed and an application associated with a display object specified with a click operation using a mouse is selected as an application as an operation target. Further, such a technique is also known that an application associated with a display object specified with a tap operation to a touch panel is selected as an application as an operation target (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).
There are various objects such as a window and an icon as examples of the display object. A user can operate the above-selected application as an operation target.